


[Fanart] The Disappearance of Iron Man

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AI Tony, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Artificial Intelligence, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Line Art, Steve is not in the picture, Steve is on the other side of the screen, Stony Bingo 2016, kind of, possible future character death, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: Lineart for my Stony Bingo prompt "tech regression/failure" and Inktober prompt #9 "broken."> IronMan.EXE has encountered a critical error.> Run patch Extremis2.0 (Y/N)? _





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rea_Saint for background idea and for helping me word the error message/command prompt.
> 
> The (truncated) messages in binary code are: "stop the encroaching decay," "a dying world," "(you)r gentle face (your)"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to redraw this so Tony's pose is not all awkward/contorted, you have my FULL BLESSING.
> 
> Thanks for viewing! =D
> 
> I'll draw Steve's hand(s) at the computer keyboard next. Is there really no screenshots of Chris Evans typing??? Do I really have to rewatch The Losers come on... (He typed kind of in CA:WS?)  
> Will draw Marvel 1872 next maybe, or more LostBoy!Tony after the Cap_IM Holiday Exchange.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Virtual Realities (The Disappearance of Iron Man Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895742) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)




End file.
